


【DV】其实兔子可好吃了（下）

by hitode



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitode/pseuds/hitode
Summary: 吃兔。





	【DV】其实兔子可好吃了（下）

**Author's Note:**

> Dante/Vergil 斜线有意义
> 
> PWP 欺负哥使我快乐  
> 软的 ooc 的兔子5v  
> 但丁（作者）非常过分  
> 老哥不是双性只是肚子里有个子宫  
> 尼惨男预警

维吉尔的危险雷达哔哔地响了起来，用脚趾头想都知道但丁是在盘算些什么，他的耳朵警觉地立了起来。以他对弟弟的熟悉程度，如果但丁脸上出现了那种乍一看满面春风但是嘴角勾的很阴险，并且把眼睛眯起来的的笑容，那绝对是他要搞事情了。

 

而但丁也足够了解他亲爱的哥哥，看着维吉尔僵硬的躯体和眼眸深处的戒备，他就知道对方也绝对明白了自己的不怀好意。但没关系，这正中他下怀。打量着维吉尔的兔耳朵，但丁感觉自己体内血液沸腾，除却与维吉尔的战斗，他很少在居家模式有那么强烈的捕猎冲动。

 

和维吉尔的无数次战斗，但丁乐在其中，甚至可以说是他喜欢和维吉尔战斗，不论是小打小闹还是全力厮杀，维吉尔也是。他沉醉于阎魔刀没入血肉的钝响，也享受着叛逆和枪弹导致的尖锐痛觉，这让他更清醒也更疯狂。世人说这就是双生子的诅咒，他们嗤之以鼻，都搞到床上了还会在乎这些吗？疼痛是前菜，血腥是调料，伤害是情趣，维吉尔眼中同样升起的火焰使但丁跃跃欲试，他看到维吉尔做出了召唤阎魔刀的动作。

 

 

怎么回事？

维吉尔诧异地看着自己的双手，不论是幻影剑还是阎魔刀都只和魔力一起石沉大海，明明几分钟之前还能流畅地捅但丁，现在维吉尔却发现自己的魔力所剩无几。但丁见状向前一步释放魔力波动感应维吉尔的，而后者似乎是被但丁的动作吓了一大跳，竖直的耳朵齐齐转动，粉红色的内耳廓对着试图靠近的人。

 

处于力量消失的震惊状态，维吉尔眉间紧蹙，不由顺应着本能的操纵，在来犯者靠近时绷紧了细瘦腿上的肌肉。但丁了然，目光勾勒着流线型的优美线条，一路移到光裸的足部，脚趾尖轻触木质地板，他亲爱的哥哥一副下一秒就要跺脚威吓的样子，真像只野生兔子般的警惕性，但丁笑了。维吉尔略显焦躁，咒骂着食草动物的小胆气。年长的双生子知道但丁想要做什么，要是按照以往随时奉陪，可是失去魔力的焦躁和无法掌握主动权让他极为不爽，所以他不想去迎合但丁的胡闹。

 

强行忽略逐渐升腾的异样不适，维吉尔思忖着该还是这个兔子习性搞的鬼，坚定了去翻寻古籍的想法抬脚就要离开。

 

“你不会就要这么穿着出去吧？”

但丁意有所指的看了看维吉尔只身着衬衫内裤还半挂在胯上的模样，话在嘴边就黏上了靠近门边的维吉尔，在维吉尔来不及反应的时候就伸手摸进了半解的衬衫掐了一把他的胸口乳尖，贴在腰上毛茸茸的触感挠的但丁心痒痒。维吉尔眼角抽了抽，扭身就是一拳，但丁结结实实地接下，果然他老哥就算没有魔力打人还是很疼，可是——但丁紧接着摸上了维吉尔那团小巧的尾巴，用力揉捏了一番——果不其然维吉尔立刻丢盔卸甲，颤抖着双腿软在他怀里。

 

这几乎变成了兔子一样习性的身体可太方便了。

但丁发出感叹，他轻吻维吉尔发红的眼眶，顿时觉得自己像是个耍流氓的臭大叔，但是难得一遇的兔耳老哥，谁愿意错过呢？这可不能怪他。但丁享受着千载难逢的绝对主动权，将膝盖顶入兄长腿间，强硬撑开他已经簌簌发抖的双股，轻巧地磨蹭维吉尔已经抬头的性器，逼得维吉尔失了撑住腰的力气，主动在但丁腿上扭动摩擦一般饥渴。

 

但丁将维吉尔异常的体温和性欲看在眼里，笑意越发浓厚，凑到他滚烫的耳边：“我的小兔子，这么快就发情了？”说罢含住软嫩的耳垂轻轻噬咬，故意舔出啧啧水声混着热气侵入进维吉尔的耳朵。

 

 

想要强迫维吉尔是件难事，想让维吉尔服从更是难如登天。大多数时候他们上床都是但丁温柔着强势，在把彼此弄的血呼啦差的时候给他亲爱的哥哥一个台阶下，维吉尔见好就收半推半就。这其中的度很难把握，但但丁对此稍微有点自信。

 

咒骂和挣扎在意料之内，平时他们做都和要拆家似的，如今被限制了力量的维吉尔也没那么容易束手就擒。但丁抽出腿，膝盖重重顶上维吉尔的腰椎,后者顺着但丁的力道向前倾而借力扭腰向后挥拳，被但丁眼疾手快地掐住手腕。维吉尔还不死心，脚弓发力踢上但丁支撑腿的膝盖关节，但丁只觉自己骨头都要断了，忍着剧痛左臂缠上维吉尔的，右手手肘撞击他胸腹隔膜的同时擒住维吉尔脆弱的颈项使其被迫仰头改变身体重心。传入耳中的闷哼让但丁轻笑出声，随即将制住的人压在墙上，低头撕咬维吉尔的兔耳朵，内耳丰富的毛细血管难以承受这力道迸裂迅速凝成皮下血块，娇嫩的表皮渗出鲜红血珠。但丁轻柔舔食甘美的血液，他的兄长兔耳无力地耷拉着，上面的绒毛也被唾液打湿，疼痛的刺激把情欲的蒸腾推上高峰。舌面抚慰翻开的血肉，维吉尔眼角溢出泪水，挂在银色长睫上摇摇欲坠。

 

 

维吉尔痛恨现在的无力，也痛恨与思想背道而驰并且越飙越远的身体，他不喜欢事情无法如自己掌握那样发展。然而即便他冥顽不灵，固执己见，以但丁的话来说是脾气特别臭，他也不会委屈自己，半魔之身对于欲望并不抵触，甚至他对与双生弟弟的互相占有的过程堪称喜爱。

 

拇指抚弄维吉尔上下滑动的喉头，另一只手扯开堪堪挂在维吉尔身上的衬衣，但丁敏锐发觉维吉尔的抵抗有点迟缓，趁势贴上他的颈侧撒娇似的轻吻，他知道他的兄长已经软化了。他只需要再进一步。他在维吉尔高热的后颈留下一个个吻痕，满意地看着常年不见光的白皙皮肤成了雪地红梅。维吉尔不讨厌后颈麻痒的咬痕，在下巴颈项轻抚的手也出乎意料的舒服，他微微仰头方便但丁继续抚摸，发自骨髓的轻柔漂浮感使维吉尔忍不住半阖双目。

 

哦，他的哥哥竟然因为这种安抚小动物的抚摸而软成了一滩水。发现维吉尔眯着眼睛，眼眶内盛满水雾，但丁觉得自己更兴奋了，他想现在就把自己硬的不行的性器碾进兔子老哥的洞，去试试那里会不会比平常更热，更紧。

 

但丁把维吉尔翻过来吻了上去，手向下探去，惊讶发现维吉尔的臀缝会阴一片滑腻，看来兄长在这奇妙的突发状况下不仅更敏感了，身体也自发地做好了准备。

 

 

“哇哦，”但丁放开维吉尔已经有点红肿的猫唇，感叹出声，“Vergil，你的下面竟然像女人一样流水了，我真希望你一直都是只兔子。”说着拿起沾着晶莹液体的手指凑到维吉尔面前。

 

“哼，我倒是无所谓，可怕你吃不消啊。”

维吉尔挑衅般冷笑，他并不惊讶，早在二人对峙的时候他就知道自己的身体已经准备好了被狠狠进入，真是恶趣味的体质。但丁听着他的话也不生气，只是弯着眼睛笑了笑，维吉尔警钟还未敲响，但丁就抓起他的脚踝强硬地捅进了还噗滋冒水的后穴。

 

 

剧烈的疼痛从下半身传导至身体各处，维吉尔觉得自己被活生生撕裂了。即便是会自己润滑的体质，没做过扩张该多紧还是多紧，但丁的巨物只是堪堪进去一半就挤不进去了。脆弱的肠壁抽搐着裹上来推拒疼痛的罪魁祸首，但丁被夹的难受，皱起眉低头查看，原本红艳的穴口发白看不出血色，皱褶全被撑开艰难地吞吃自己的性器，他喘了口粗气。维吉尔紧抓但丁的手臂，还在嘶嘶抽气适应体内跳动的东西却突然感觉自己肚子里的棍子又胀大了一圈，迅速反应过来的维吉尔刚抬头就看到了但丁发红的眼睛，

 

“你他妈！别！”

 

老哥难得的粗话也没来得及欣赏，但丁猛地挺腰，强行整根塞进了维吉尔紧窄湿润的甬道，把维吉尔钉在了自己的性器上。维吉尔下半句话被硬生生堵在了喉咙里，仰头像被扔在沙滩上脱了水的鱼一样徒劳地张嘴，发不出一丝声音。

实在是太大了，维吉尔被顶得吐出舌头干呕，不知怎的兔子体质让他的身体变得好似未经人事那样青涩，而巨物却硬生生把他从里到外撑开了，强硬地捅过结肠，连内脏都被捅得移了位。隔着薄薄的肚皮，维吉尔整个人都随着巨物的跳动而颤抖，甚至一低头就能看到自己腹部上情色意味十足的凸起的痕迹，他都能用肠壁描绘出那东西上根根隆起的青筋和可怖的形状。

 

但丁感觉就像身处天堂，凑过身舔掉维吉尔嘴角盛不下的唾液，咬住他吐出来的舌头玩弄，感受着因为体位的细微变化自己的阴茎如何蹂躏脆弱的甬道的，而怀里的人只能呜呜低鸣。不管不顾还在适应的维吉尔，但丁抱起他修长的腿横冲直撞起来，这简直是酷刑。巨物一次次拔到只剩龟头还留在肠道里，带出翻卷的深红肠肉，随即立刻顶进，深到维吉尔体内翻涌起一波波的反胃感。但偏偏这粗暴的性爱碾压似的滚过他的前列腺，快感和身体被完全打开的奇妙触感相合，维吉尔终于忍不住开了口，断断续续的黏腻低吟仿佛在蜜糖里滚了一遍，浅浅呢喃地叫着但丁的名字，热气扑打在但丁耳边。

 

 

原本疼软了的阴茎渐渐鼓胀挺立起来，维吉尔沉溺在欲望波涛中又挣扎着清醒，但丁红着脸给了他一个湿漉漉的吻，胡茬剌得他又掉进旋涡里。不论男女，后穴本不是用来做爱的，身体自然也难以适应这样激烈的动作，但丁那即便女人也无法承受的铁棍在维吉尔身体里翻搅，随着节奏反复冲撞他腰椎和尾椎间的骶骨。由于骶骨的存在，肠道本是弯折的，可但丁强硬地挤开骶骨造成的拐角，完全不顾腰椎和软骨的缓冲。

 

以往但丁都是极富技巧性地使他攀上高潮，可这次似乎要铁了心要让他崩溃。维吉尔的腰部要被但丁搞断了，本来半魔也不怕这么点点痛苦，可现在的维吉尔比普通人类还脆弱，被腰部肌肉不正常的扭曲和骶骨腰椎被迫的挤压折磨地苦不堪言——每次但丁都会撞上前列腺，随即捅进骶骨下的弯曲，上一秒还飘在云端下一秒就被扑面而来的钝痛酸痛侵袭，仿佛冰火两重天。就像但丁多次赞叹这美好的体质一样，维吉尔也不止一次咒骂这食草动物的软弱和敏感，他止不住从眼眶不断滴落的泪水，只好恨恨地咬住凑在自己嘴边但丁的肩膀，力气大到嘴里都能尝到血腥味。

 

兔子咬人也疼啊，但丁顿了一下，暗自感叹老哥下的狠手，他任由维吉尔在自己身上留下血痕。维吉尔和但丁都喜欢在对方身上留下属于自己的痕迹，只可惜，由于天生恢复力强，这些痕迹总是留不住几天。但丁放缓节奏，在维吉尔最爽的那个地方轻轻戳弄，伸手揉捏维吉尔新长出来的尾巴，不出意料感觉下面夹得更紧了，过于强烈的快感以及尾椎传来的陌生的感觉让维吉尔控制不住自己的身体。可尽管眼神被水雾蒙了一层，他的双眼还是那么高傲，黏在额前的乱发和脸上的汗珠，但丁叹了口气，看来他的兄长是真的不知道他有多么诱人。

 

维吉尔藏着兔耳根的散乱银发让但丁突然想起了某个人，同时想起了自己答应的事。

 

抱持着想让维吉尔彻底扔下矜持的想法，但丁再次把维吉尔压在墙上狠力地操，一边动作一边衔着他的兔耳朵，舔吻着发烫的耳廓口齿不清地说：“Vergil，你知道兔子的受孕率多高吗？”他的手爬上维吉尔被他一下一下顶出自己形状的腹部，用上力按压着。维吉尔还未对他的话做出反应，就被但丁恶意的挤压弄的只能低喘。

 

“你看看你现在，肚子被撑得那么大，拼命地把我吃下去，肯定能怀上好几只小兔子。”

 

维吉尔忍受着但丁揉弄腹部的动作，牙齿打着战，完全失去了冷静的嗓音又高又甜腻，

“你是想......让我，把你的屌砍了吗！”

 

但丁亲了亲维吉尔紧绷的嘴角，盘算着差不多快到时候了，“想想尼禄看到那些长着兔子耳朵的弟弟妹妹们从他亲爱的父亲，哦不，母亲的肚子里爬出来，他脸上该是什么表情。”

 

“Dante！你——？！”

维吉尔被气得瞪大眼睛，咬牙切齿地挤出几个字，刚要揍他却突然僵硬了身体。

 

但丁相信，在他感知到熟悉的魔力波动的同时，维吉尔如今敏锐的听觉也捕捉到了他现在最不愿意听到的脚步声。

 

维吉尔的身体剧烈颤抖起来。

 

 

 

尼禄每周都至少要到但丁这里一次，除了互相核对总结任务，更重要的是来帮不靠谱的两位长辈收拾家务。是的，除了维吉尔做饭但丁洗碗这种保留项目之外斯巴达的双子都不会主动做家务，除非已经堆积到二人都无法忍受并大打出手决定谁做这个倒霉蛋。自从尼禄自己提出他来帮忙——他可不想第二天来的时候发现房子被这俩老家伙拆了，所以这个倒霉蛋就一直是他了。

 

一楼没人，看起来维吉尔又赖床了，尼禄这么想着就开始整理大厅了。神奇的是几个月了尼禄从来没有注意到过他的长辈们之间的关系（也许是因为他还是个纯情小男孩，但丁语），但他对但丁独占维吉尔的举动有些不满，他理解这么多年没见哥哥一见了就不想撒手的心情，可他还从没见过父亲呢，这刚有了父亲就郁闷地发现自己跟父亲交流感情的机会少之又少。不管怎样，他今天可一定要见到维吉尔。

 

维吉尔安静下来，努力不发出任何声音地挣扎，他可不想吸引到儿子的注意力，他的骄傲和刚刚出现没多久的作为父亲的自尊不允许。可无论他怎么用力，也无法挣脱但丁钳在细腰上的双手，他所做的不过是坐在弟弟的性器上上下扭腰而已。但丁饶有兴趣地望进维吉尔慌乱的双眼，这是他从没见过的神情，失去了力量的维吉尔脆弱到让他遏制不住施虐欲。

 

受着维吉尔的低声咒骂，他托住维吉尔挺翘的臀部拔出阴茎把他整个人抱了起来，感觉到维吉尔下意识用双腿缠住自己的腰，但丁忍不住露出微笑，然后对准被操开的柔软穴口猛地压了下去。

 

“唔！！！”

维吉尔把嘴唇咬得出血才勉强没有大声叫出来，自下往上的冲撞把他的身体搞得快要支离破碎，他只期望楼下的尼禄没有听到。肠壁蠕动着想要巨物退出去，双腿却违背大脑的命令紧紧缠住但丁的腰。“你这个疯子！”但丁闻言亲了一口颤抖着唇瓣的哥哥，不以为然地笑着：“真亏你能忍住啊，可是我们的小混蛋似乎把他优秀的听力用错地方了呢。”蹭着维吉尔布满泪痕和汗珠的脸颊，但丁又动了起来。

 

维吉尔绝望地发现尼禄正在上楼。尼禄的步频和平常一样稳定，想必他压抑的悲鸣在静谧的老房子里还是太明显了。维吉尔几乎将全部注意力放到了年轻人越逼越近的脚步上。尼禄发现了他的父亲被摁在墙上像个不知廉耻的婊子一样狠操，他会震惊，厌恶，还是唾弃？他忍不住去回想但丁刚才说过的话 ，若是尼禄知道他是从自己的父亲子宫里爬出来的，若是他亲眼看到维吉尔如何哭叫着怀上双生弟弟的种；他无法停止放任这些下流可怖的幻想，他的身体甚至起了反应。

 

而但丁也发现了。

“我倒没发现老哥你原来还有这方面癖好，想到要被儿子看着操哭，竟然前后都流了这么多水。”但丁用指腹仿佛是隔着薄纸般抚慰维吉尔挺立在二人小腹间已经湿漉漉的阴茎，他对维吉尔把心思全放在臭小子身上而不满，像是要维吉尔正视自己般将他钉在自己阴茎上翻过身，把住维吉尔曲线惊人的腰狠狠地操。

“就这么喜欢那小子啊，那待会儿他要是进来了，我当着他的面射到你子宫里，让他见识见识淫荡的兔子妈咪被内射的样子有多好看。”说罢刻意大幅度摆腰搅弄出咕啾咕啾的水声，用淫秽不堪的语句侵犯维吉尔的脑子。

 

维吉尔已经控制不住紧张到痉挛的双腿，手臂倚靠在墙上随着但丁的节奏摇晃。长耳向后压低，发着抖紧贴后背，浑身淤痕的样子活像被猛兽玩弄的无助野兔。体内折磨他的铁棍似乎永远不打算停下，即便他想要反驳，也只会被汹涌进攻的快感吞噬。

 

 

当房门被打开的时候维吉尔的心跳几乎停摆。

 

 

但丁强硬地拉起维吉尔想要蜷缩起来的躯体，对着门口用力掰开他细长结实的双腿，红肿可怜的小洞凄惨地吞吃着凶器，维吉尔乱七八糟的下身和羞愤欲死的表情一览无余。拔出临近射精边缘的性器，毫不留情再次地插进后穴，这次但丁兑现了诺言，硕大的龟头选择了另一个方向刺入水淋淋的早就欲求不满的子宫口。

 

被突然袭击要害的维吉尔已经完全无法分辨自己身处的一切，狂风暴雨般蛮横无理的快感让他发疯，直到尼禄震惊的目光落到双眸中。

 

“不！！！”

维吉尔终于崩溃般的哭喊出来，他甚至没有力气用手臂遮挡自己的泪水，尼禄的双眼仿佛鞭笞——他在自己儿子的面前像个荡妇一样被内射的同时恬不知耻地高潮了。

这一事实让维吉尔颤抖着昏死了过去。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

第二天维吉尔的兔耳兔尾消失了，但丁被用阎魔刀钉在墙上一个星期。

尼禄罕见地大发雷霆以保护的名义把父亲带到自己家住，父子感情加深了呢。

可喜可贺可喜可贺。

 


End file.
